U Smile
by YhaJewel
Summary: No summary. HAEHYUK!GS! Warning: no EYD . tanpa di edit, jadi mungkn banyak kata yang salah ketik. thanks to read


Summary :

Aku bahagia saat kau tersenyum dan aku merasa hidup saat senyum itu untukku –Donghae

Aku tidak tau siapa diantara kita yang mencintai lebih dulu, yang aku tau sekarang aku mencintaimu dan kau juga –Eunhyuk

**U SMILE**

**HaeHyuk**

**Genderswitch**

**TwoShot**

**Cast : Lee Donghae **** Lee Hyukjae**

**And other**

**Genre : Romance , Little Bit Humor**

**Warning : FF abal-abal yang saya buat tanpa memperhatikan EYD. Di sunahkan untuk tidak membaca FF ini. **

**Happy Reading^^**

**Donghae's POV**

_Dia masih menatapku dengan mata indahnya. Apa aku terlihat gugup?_

"jadi.., kau ingin membicarakan apa Donghae ssi?"

_Aku menikmati setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir merahnya. _

"eum... Donghae ssi? Apa kau melamun?"

_Lagi, aku sangat menyukai suara merdu yang mengalun indah. Dia melambaikan tangannya didepan wajahku. __Ah aku ingin menggenggam tangan halusnya. _

"a-ah, mianhae Eunhyuk ssi , apa kau ma-"

'ding dong~' _bel sialan. Dia melihat jam tangan-nya lalu mentap ke arahku. Lagi, aku menikmati cara dia memandang dengan manik kelam milik-nya._

"Mianhae~ Donghae ssi... aku harus kembali ke kelas, anyeong~"

"a-ah, tapi aku ing-"

"gwenchana~, waktu istirahat nanti temui aku di atap."

_Dia sudah berlari menuju kelasnya. Sedangkan aku masih berdiri di taman belakang sekolah ini. Aku masih memperhatikannya, sampai dia menghilan dari pandanganku yang terhalang tembok kelas-nya. Semoga dia tidak terlambat. Tc, aku belum sempat mengatakan 'itu'. Baiklah~ mungkin istirahat nanti kami punya banyak waktu untuk ngobrol berdua saja._

Drrt~ ' Cho EVIL calling'

" Ada ap-"

" IKAN! TAN SEONSANGNIM MENCARIMU" _ mati aku!_

"Tidak usah berteriak setan! Aku tidak TULI!"

" YAK, DONG-" _aku mematikan ponselku dan berlari menuju kelasku. Siap-siap dihukum oleh hyung-ku sendiri. _

-In Donghae's Class-

_Aku sudah berada didepan kelas. Tapi tidak ada tand-tanda Tan seonsang dalam kelas. Aku memasuki kelass dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk bermain PSPnya. _

" Ya! Mana seonsangnim kyu?"

" Tidak datang!" _setan ini menjawab dengan santai tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari benda laknat yang ingin aku hancurkan setelah mendengarkan dua kata dari nya. TIDAK DATANG?_

"Mian, aku hanya malas duduk sendiri sari tadi Donghae .. hy-hyung. Akh! Ya hyung kenapa kau me-"

"SETAN, kau menggunakan nama seonsang supaya aku berlari dari taman belakang untuk menemani kau yang merasa kesepian ?"

" Kan aku sudah minta maaf hyung, aku memanggilmu juga karena kau seperti orang bodoh yang habis ditolak"

" Aku tidak ditolak setan" _bahkan aku belum menyatakannya. _

" Jadi... apa yang dikatakan noona-ku?"

" noona-mu mengata- " _tunggu dulu, ada yang salah._

.

.

" Apa? Noona? Eunhyuk itu noona-mu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?, kau saja yang tidak pernah mampir ke rumah-ku. Jadi.. ?

"Jadi apa?"

" Tck, apa jawaban noona-ku?"

"Aku belum sempat mengatankannya"

"What? Kau beriri disana hampir setengah jam tapi tidak mengatakan apapun?"

" Hmm, begitulah"

" Apa yang kau sukai dari noona-ku?"

" Entahlah, aku hanya menyukai semua hal yang aku tahu tentang dia dan semua hal yang aku lihat dari dia. Dan hatiku mengatakan bahwa dia adalah yeoja yang ingin aku jadikan milkku"

" Kau cheesy sekali hyung"

"Hmm" _mungkin aku terdengar chessy, tapi itulah yang aku rasakan. Debaran jantungku saat dia terlihat oleh mataku. Debaran saat dia memandangiku. Rasa ingin berjalan berdampingan dengannya, menggenggam tangannya. Rasa ingin melindunginya. Rasa ingin selalu ada didekatnya._

-Skip Time-

~dding dong~

_Saat mendengar bunyi bel yang sangat aku tunggu. Aku berjalan santai ke kantin untu membeli minuman untukku dan jangan lupakan kantong yang berisi susu stroberry untuk yeoja yang mungkin sudah berada di atap sekolah. Aku berterima kasih pada Kyuhyun yang memberi sedikit info tentang Eunhyuk yang sangat menyukai susu strowberry. _

_Aku sudah menuju ke atap dan hanya tinggal beberapa tangga lagi untuk melihat yeoja yang aku sukai. Saat aku sudah sampai si atap. Aku melihat Eunhyuk yang sedang menari dengan Earphone yang tersampung dengan Handphone. Sepertinya dia belum menyadari aku yang masih berdiri di pintu untuk menuju atap. Aku masih terus memperhatikan gerakan yang dia lakukan. Dia menyanyikan lagu yang kalu tidak salah itu lagu The Beats Goes On dari Sub-Group SUJU. Dia berbalik dan baru menyadari keberadaan ku. Aku melihat dia tersenyum pada ku. Senyum itu membuat aku bahagia dan debaran jantungku terasa hangat saat senyum itu untukku._

"a-ah eum~ mianhae Donghae ssi, aku tidak tau kau ada disana" 

"a-ah gwenchana, aku menikmati tarianmu "

_Aku terus menatapnya. Aku ingin melihat matanya yang selalu terlihat berbinar. Angin meniup rambutnya yang ikal dan panjang. Terlihat sangat cantik._

_._

_._

"Eunhyuk/Donghae ssi" _Ah, aku sudah mulai gugup lagi. _

"eum... jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan Donghae ssi?"

" Apa kau noona-nya Kyuhyun?" 

"nde~ wae-yo Donghae ssi?"

" ah aniyo, tapi kenapa dia satu angkatan dengan dengan mu?"

"hahahaha, dulu sat aku akan pergi ke sekolah dasar dia memaksa untuk ikut sampai menangis"

"hahaha, ternyata begitu" _aku terlalu senang melihatnya tertawa. Ternyata dia ramah dan tidak ada lagi kecanggungan dalam obrolan kami. Aku dan dia menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan duduk di atap sekolah dan mengobrol dengannya._

"Donghae ssi?"

"nde? Ah, panggil saja Donghae atau Hae , eum~ Eunhyuk-ah"

"a-ah baiklah, jadi apa yang ingin Donghae katakan di taman belakang tadi pagi?" _ups, aku hampir lupa tujuan utama ku ke atap. Apa aku katakan sekarang saja ya?_

" itu.., aa-ak-aku mmm ingin mm me-mengajakmu ke bioskop satnite besok " _ ck, memalukan sekali kau Tan Donghae. Aku melihat dia menunduk dan apa aku tidak salah lihat? Pipinya memerah. Apa dia malu? Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku dengan senyum yang seperti tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Eunhyuk-ah~ kau manis._

" baiklah, aku mau" _What? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia mau?. Aku menatap wajahnya. Dia masih tersenyum. Senyum yang ingin terus aku nikmati, ingin aku lihat dan aku sekarang mendapatkannya. Senyum yeoja yang selama ini aku sukai ah bukan , maksudku yeoja yang selama ini aku cintai. Senyum yang membuat debaran jantungku menjadi tidak seperti biasanya. Debaran yang aku nikmat. Debaran yang seperti alunan musik. Aku sangat menyukai debaran ini. aku tidak akan lupa bagaimana bentuk senyuman itu. Senyuman yang membuat kedua sudut bibirku terangkat. Waktu seperti berhenti saat itu juga. Saat kami saling memandang dan saling tersenyum. _

_Aku menyukainya. Benar-benar menyukai Senyum-mu. _

_Dan mencintai orang yang memilki Senyum " Cho Eunhyuk "_

-END- For this Chapt

Mian~, aku cuma coba-coba buat FF. Ini aku buat karena terlalu banyak membaca FF. Karena aku suka HAEHYUK maka mereka jadi korban tulisan abal-abal ini.

Thanks to Reading.


End file.
